End of a New Beginning
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: Set three years after the defeat of Malfonse, Danaya celebrates her 18th birthday with everyone in Spira. When horrific events occur and death tolls rise, what will happen to Spira as it is time once again for Danaya and the group to defend Spira and defeat the upcoming enemies? Spin-off/Sequel to Dawn of a New Beginning
1. Three Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. I only own my character, Danaya. The following OCs belong to the following people. Any of my plot similar to anyone else's is simply pure coincidence.**

**Alisa, Taehyr - Xedina Fairlady**

**Rhys - Teamplaya101**

**Analise - MemoriesoftheForgottenGuardian**

**Xanxus - Big K Studios**

**Iyana - Roseria Sylvester**

**Sargent - AcidRain14**

**Hey guys! Soooo I'm baaack! :) after a really long time! I'm sorry! I've just been busy this summer because I needed to have fun and I also had summer homework! XD So weird how I'm updating the day I start school but oh well! So, this is a sequel to Dawn of a New Beginning! If you haven't read that first, you should really check it out to understand this one! So, this is a bit of a sequel/spin-off as three new characters (made by Xedina Fairlady and Teamplaya101) enter the story. Rhys will be Rikku's husband, Taehyr is Rhys' & Rikku's daughter (as well as Iyana's sister), and Alisa will be Danaya's younger sister. I'll be TRYING to update weekly as I have to get adjusted to school first. I hope you readers will stay with me and support me throughout this story as well! Good luck to us and I hope you enjoy! ^^ **

**P.S. Good luck to me on the first day of being a suffermore.**

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

About 5,000 years before Sin was defeated, the Fayth came together in harmony to stop the violence and wars happening all over Spira. To do this, the Fayth created what was known as the Elemental Guardians: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Air, Earth, Death, and Life. A horrible feud caused the powers of Life and Death to be taken away. Before Sin was created and Zanarkand was destroyed, the Elemental Guardians were looked upon as Kings/Queens, High Mages, and Vicious warriors. However, New Yevon has disliked for them as Yevon believes they created the Fayth, but they are wrong. The Fayth created Yevon, but Yevon believes they created the Fayth. The tale was twisted and changed, but people know the truth. The powers of the Elemental Guardians had been passed down generation after generation. In fact, two of the Elemental Guardians are with me right now.

"-aya? Danaya!" I heard someone shout. My daydreaming ended as I turned away from the window and to the person who called me. Standing there was Vidina, his arms crossed and a smirk proudly on his face. "Come on girl, ya? Get your head out of the clouds! We're going to celebrate your 18th today!" Vidina exclaimed as he walked over to me and placed his chin on top of my head. I sat there and let him hug me for a while, quietly thinking to myself. Vidina didn't change a bit. Though he was already 20, Vidina still had his childish demeanor. He loved to make jokes and tease me. His fohawked, fiery red hair and red-brown eyes hadn't changed, neither did his black pants, red shoes, orange, open Besaidian shirt, and black coat. He did grow a few inches taller though.

Dad and Mom, well mostly Dad, wanted to celebrate my 18th birthday in a big way. You can thank Uncle Rhys and Wakka for their encouragement and ideas, so what did they plan? Well, they decided to host a whole blitzball tournament in honor of my birthday. I laughed in my head just thinking about it. The whole idea was far-fetched, but boy did they make it happen. So, here we all were, and I mean ALL of us, on the Cascade, on our way to Luca. After a while, Vidina fell asleep on the bed I was sitting on, so I let him be and made my way downstairs to check up on everyone else. Behind the counter was Pello quietly watching some T.V. I walked inside the bathroom to freshen up first.

My eyes stayed the same, but my hair had grown longer as I looked at myself in the mirror. The light blonde tips remained as they shone brighter than ever. My light tan skin was still the same, but I did grow at least a few inches taller these past three years. Last time I checked, I was at least 5'4" now. Throughout the years, I opted for a small change in my clothes. I kept my black shorts on, but I changed my skirt into a low-high light blue skirt. It was a little transparent, so you could see the black of my shorts. I liked this skirt because it wouldn't get in the way of me fighting, and I loved how it flowed in the wind. My black tube-top shirt became a black tank top with my blue cloak over it. I looked at my face; my smile was still there, but something had changed. I just didn't know what it was.

I went out of the bathroom and strolled to the elevator. I decided to go down to the Engine room and found Sargent and Xanxus down there just leaning against the pipes and talking. "Oh, look! The princess is finally done day-dreaming! You okay there, birthday girl?" Xanxus asked me with a smirk as he walked over and ruffled my hair. I giggled. Xanxus hadn't changed much in these past few years. He had spent his time traveling the world on foot, killing fiends (what was left of them) and trying to find new species of fiends. Xanxus would always come visit Besaid by ship and cook us some food to our hearts' contents.

His coffee colored skin and tattoo stayed the same, but they all looked tougher in a way. His golden topaz colored eyes lost some of its happiness after Analise became my aeon, but he tried his best to move on. Xanxus' black armored pants and black boots were definitely still there, and his bare chest showed some of his battle scars. Being 26 years old, Xanxus was quite a storyteller whenever he would come back to visit.

"I'm doing okay." I finally answered Xanxus as I grabbed both of his pistols in a swift move and twirled them around my fingers expertly, like Xanxus had done when I had first met him. He laughed and said I had gotten quicker. I turned to Sargent, who was studying his gun very carefully. I smiled at Sargent, who had actually matured and become less of a hot-head. However, his stubbornness and rashness were still there. Sargent just turned 19 a few weeks ago, and he was now about six feet tall. From head to toe, Sargent still had on the same outfit. He never changed his look, and he never bothered to. His piercing gold eyes and jet black, spiky hair still remained the same, but the look in his eyes had changed. When I had first met him, they were filled with sadness, sorrow, and anger. Now they were filled with happiness, and I think we have Iyana to thank for that.

I stopped twirling Xanxus' pistols and chucked them at Sargent, who caught them without any trouble and threw them back to Xanxus. I laughed and exclaimed, "Good reflexes, hot shot! Just next time, at least acknowledge my presence and say something without staring at 'your baby.' Seriously, I thought Iyana was your baby." Sargent lifted his head up and smiled at me, but there was a hint of a scowl as I stuck out my tongue.

"Wakka, Lulu, Lady Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Rhys are all up on the deck if you're wondering who's up there." Xanxus explained to me.

"Thanks! I'm going to go up right now. See you guys in a bit!" I exclaimed as I waved to both of them and clutched my sword tightly as I walked back to the elevator and made my way up to the deck. When the elevator door opened, I found Wakka and Lulu on their way back inside. "Oh! You guys are going in?" I asked them softly. Wakka ruffled my hair and nodded. I let them pass, and I turned around to look at their retreating backs. Wakka and Lulu had grown old, since they were already in their 40s. I noticed their faces growing wearier, but they still kept up their happiness. I walked over to Mom, Dad, Auntie Rikku, and Uncle Rhys. Auntie Rikku and Mom were talking while Dad and Uncle Rhys had a discussion over the low number of fiends. I walked over to Mom and Auntie Rikku to see what was up. I plopped down next to them and quietly listened.

With Mom being in her late 30s, she was still young and trying to look her best. Her short hair was still the same, but she decided to choose more comfortable clothes with a simple long skirt and top she had once worn when she was a summoner. Auntie Rikku didn't change at all. She was still as peppy and kind as ever. Her blonde hair was really long, and she loved keeping it in her braids. I peered over at Dad and Uncle Rhys. Dad…well…he didn't change much. Dad was still so very young and always tried to act "cool" around me. It's so funny; I swear I almost had a heart attack once when he tried to show off his "chocolate abs" to some teenagers down at Kilika once. Mom and I had to smack him a few times, but it was all good.

Uncle Rhys, well, he's Uncle Rhys. HE is one of the Elemental Guardians that reside in my life now. Uncle Rhys happens to be the Elemental Guardian of Fire, and at 40, you wouldn't think he would be so tough and powerful. He really is. Uncle Rhys still had the same black shaggy locks and light blue eyes. His black, baggy jeans, black boots, and black t-shirt all stayed the same, as well as his dark red coat and pendant. Uncle Rhys' pendant had a beautiful, glowing Fire ember attached to it to let people know who he was. On his neck is a black mark in the shape of a flame. "Danaya! What are you doing just staring? Come on over here, birthday girl." Uncle Rhys called me over. I smiled slightly and shook my head as I got up and walked over to him and Dad. I sat down next to them as Dad placed his hand behind and around my neck, a sign of affection he uses on me.

"What were you and Vidina doing, hmm? He said he would go down to just talk to you for a bit, but it's been a while." Uncle Rhys explained with a smirk. Dad shot him a look, but Uncle Rhys ignored it. Auntie Rikku heard what Uncle Rhys said and smacked him on the head. I laughed while staring at Uncle Rhys' sword that he was holding.

"Vidina and Danaya are too young for that, sweetie! Don't say anything about my babies or I will sucker punch you in the head!" Auntie Rikku threatened.

"Calm down, hon. They're around that age. They're ready for it." Uncle Rhys commented as he rested his arms behind his neck. I gaped at him and looked at Dad for help. Uncle Rhys laughed and explained, "I'm joking! Joking!" I scoffed and playfully shoved my Uncle in the shoulder. I would never get Uncle Rhys. Oh, interesting fact. He said he had come for a different world called Earth. That's where one of the other Elemental Guardians, Ryou, went back to because he said Uncle Rhys' death was a bit too much for him.

Confused? Well, Uncle Rhys had died during a war, but my younger sister Alisa had brought him back to life since she was the Elemental Guardian of Life. "Danaya? Do you know how much longer until we get to Luca? What did Iyana say?" Dad asked me.

"Oh! We'll be there in about 20 minutes." I replied as I stood up and sighed. "I'm going to the Bridge to check up on the others!" I smiled and turned to walk around, but Uncle Rhys grabbed my arm. I turned back to him with a questioning look.

Uncle Rhys rubbed his temples and groaned, "Tell Iyana to stop with her wild driving. It's getting me sick." I laughed and shook my head as I hurried back inside. My Uncle Rhys was such a crazy guy. I took the elevator down to the Bridge and found myself in the presence of Alisa, Taehyr, and Iyana.

"Iyana!" I called out. "Your dad told you to quit the crazy driving." Iyana laughed out loud and turned on the speakers to the deck.

"Pops! I keep telling you, don't worry! I'm not going to crash this airship. I've been flying this baby for years! Remember, you and Mom are the ones who got me this!" Iyana exclaimed through her microphone as she turned it off. I walked over to Alisa and Taehyr, who were quietly giggling at Iyana's antics. I turned to my younger sister Alisa first. She reminded me of myself when I was fifteen years old.

Her light brown hair had grown longer, but she still had to keep it tied up. Her eyes were as sparkly as ever, and she had even outgrown me in height already. Her outfit had remained the same throughout the years; she would just alter the outfit to fit her size. Her light blue top and dark blue long skirt with a yellow wavy design had remained the same. The orange obi stayed to hold everything together, and her brown boots were slightly scuffed. Alisa turned to me with a smile. Alisa is also the Elemental Guardian of Life, so she has the power to heal and it's stronger than anything.

"Sis, are you ready for that tournament? Oh! I heard Vidina's going to play this year with the Aurochs just for you!" Alisa teased. I looked at her in surprise and turned to Taehyr for confirmation.

I stuttered, "W-what? Is this true?" Taehyr smiled and nodded her head happily.

"Yup!" Taehyr confirmed. "Vidina told us to keep it a secret, but well, let's just say we couldn't." Taehyr shot me a wink, and my cheeks reddened. Taehyr is my cousin and Iyana's younger sister. Taehyr stood pretty tall at seventeen years old. Her blue eyes with that Al Bhed swirl were very calm and collected. She wore an orange midriff that showed her stomach. Taehyr had on a green skirt with a black ribbon tied around her waist, and she wore white shoes. A red scarf with orange tips was tied around her neck, and her blonde hair was tied up with her bangs left down. Taehyr was holding her two small scythes and…my…sword?

I chuckled and complimented, "Good job, Taehyr! Getting better at stealing every day, huh?" Taehyr laughed and nodded her head as she handed me back my sword. I grabbed it by the hilt and stood up to walk over to Iyana. "Iyana! What's going on?" Iyana and I had gotten closer over the past few years. Iyana was maturing, already at 20 years old, up there with Vidina. She never changed her outfit. Iyana's tan leggings and dark brown knee high boots with steel toes were still in good condition. Her light green halter top fit her perfectly, and her belt with item pouches was fastened on tightly. She had her fingerless gloves and metal guard still on. I grabbed her huge Monkey wrench that was in a compartment and twirled it around.

Iyana chuckled and answered, "We're almost there. 5 minutes." She turned on the microphone and speakers to the whole airship. "Everyone! We will be landing at Luca airship dock in 5 minutes! Please get onto the Bridge!" Iyana announced.

"Danaya! Danaya!" Taehyr called me over. "Okay, so that Vigilante guy right? The one with the hooded face who helps people SO FAST YOU NEVER SEE HIM? IYANA TOLD ME HE DIED IN A RAID YEARS AGO? IS THAT TRUE?" Taehyr was always obsessed about the Vigilante guy. I had a feeling Uncle Rhys knew something about him, but I never pressed on it.

To satisfy Taehyr's needs, I sighed and answered, "No, Taehyr, it's not true, okay? He's still patrolling Luca." Taehyr cheered in celebration, but had to stop her shouting because we were landing and everyone was getting onto the Bridge. Vidina had surprisingly woken up from his nap as he held my hand. Vidina smiled at me. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look beautiful." Vidina replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Ready to face the crowd?" I nodded my head and took in a deep breath as all of us walked down the hatch and ramp of the airship. I looked at the beautiful skies of Luca and smiled. Everything had been peaceful these past three years ever since the defeat of Malfonse. The group and I basically spent our times training in Kilika Woods, exploring the world, and having our own little adventures. I waved to the crowd of people who bowed to greet us, but I didn't want them to bow. They didn't even have to greet us like this. People were greeting me 'Happy 18th Birthday,' and even giving me gifts. I looked at Dad with a stare, but he just smiled and waved it off. All of us headed into the locker rooms, where I would see some people I haven't seen in a while.

"By the way, Taehyr." I overheard Uncle Rhys starting. "The Vigilante guy is dead. Rumor is true." Taehyr stared at him with saucer plate eyes.

"IT'S NOT!" she denied as she placed her hands on her heads. I laughed and since it was a long walk to the locker room, I decided to have a conversation with Analise.

*Analise! Are you there?* For three more years, Analise had always been my aeon. I would summon her every once in a while, but she preferred to stay inside and enjoy the peace and quiet.

*I'm here, Danaya. Enjoying the smiles of people?* I giggled.

*The smiles, yes. The crowds and attention I'm receiving? Eh. But Dad tried so hard to make this happen, so I'm going to be happy for his sake.*

*Just be careful, Danaya. Something's been bugging me, and I don't know what it is.*


	2. Surprise, Good or Bad?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. I only own my character, Danaya. The following OCs belong to the following people. Any of my plot similar to anyone else's is simply pure coincidence.**

**Alisa, Taehyr - Xedina Fairlady**

**Rhys - Teamplaya101**

**Analise - MemoriesoftheForgottenGuardian**

**Xanxus - Big K Studios**

**Iyana - Roseria Sylvester**

**Sargent - AcidRain14**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Teamplaya101 - **Haha well wait no more because here it is!

**Xedina Fairlady - **Yeah, I'm thinking this chapter will tell you what's coming up~

**Anon - **Thank you so much for the construction criticism. ^^ Regarding how much time has passed in the story, I have mentioned it in the actual story. It's very subtle, so I apologize if you didn't catch it. Three years actually passed (I put two years in the description and I guess in the heading), so I'm sorry for the minor error! I did fix it. When Danaya was describing how she has changed, she said, "My light tan skin was still the same, but I did grow at least a few inches taller these past three years." That's how you can tell three years had passed, so I'm sorry if you didn't catch it. :) I understand what you're saying about the characters, but please keep in mind not all of these people are main characters. There are about seven or eight main characters, which is a lot, but I'm trying to challenge myself to see if I can make sure everyone has equal parts in the story. Also, I received a review a long time ago saying that I needed to make sure each character was included so none would be left out. I took that advice, so I'm sorry if it's confusing you. ^^ About the "to be" verbs, I do agree your version or how you fixed it sounds better so I will continue to improve on that! Thank you!

**Big K Studios - **Haha Danaya is getting hot? Really now XD. Haha yes, Analise becoming an aeon is sad, but it does give the spotlight to the other people in the group, since Analise played a huge role in the first story. ^^

**Hey guys! So some of you were expecting me to update last week, which I didn't do. I'm trying to update regularly like at a pace, but it's just not going to work like that. XD I currently have a chemistry project due on Wednesday, and I only have had three days to work on it with my partner. It's really a busy start for me at school, so I'm sorry to anyone I'm disappointing. Please understand that I'm a busy sophomore and I also have my personal life to take care of. No, this doesn't mean I'm going to take years or even months to update one chapter. I will never go over a month unless there's something really important or really bad happening. I'm trying as best as I can to even write parts of chapters because it's so hard for my schedule. I had to help my sister get around our school, and she's struggling with her homework, so I'm doing double the work. I feel exhausted, and I'm done with being occupied at around 7 or 8 at night, and I have to sleep for school at 9:30. I know I'm being "overdramatic," but just please try to understand me. I have a busy life XD. I love writing stories and everything, but it's not my first priority. ^^ Putting aside this paragraph, please continue on and enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

When we all arrived at the locker rooms, we saw everyone there: Baralai, Paine, Gippal, Nooj, and the Aurochs. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANAYA!" everyone shouted as we entered the room. I laughed and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, everyone! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. Sainey and Shaun came up to me to give me a hug. I hugged them back tightly and walked over to Baralai and Paine. Paine smirked and gave me a side-hug.

"How's the birthday girl doing?" Paine questioned.

"I'm doing awesome!" I answered. I turned to Baralai and shot him a look. "How's Yevon?"

Baralai replied, "It's doing okay, Danaya." Baralai ruffled my hair, and I stuck my tongue out. I chuckled and looked at Gippal, who was leaning against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

Gippal laughed and placed his arm on my shoulder. "Whoa there, soldier. Hope you didn't miss me too much." I smiled and walked away, since Uncle Rhys and Auntie Rikku were approaching Gippal to talk to him. "Cid's girl! How ya been? Rhys? How about you?" I heard Gippal ask as I walked away. I went over to Shaun and Vidina. After talking to them for a while, all the adults decided to leave to get to their seats.

"We're just going to get to the seats before some teenager brats steal them." Uncle Rhys teased.

Paine joked, "Have fun in your special seat, Danaya." I waved goodbye to my parents and told them I would see them later. When they left, I looked at all the Aurochs. Sainey was with Alisa, Taehyr, and Iyana while Xanxus and Sargent were with the rest of the Aurochs spread out in the room. I decided to just stay with Vidina and Shaun. Shaun cleared his throat, and I looked at him curiously. Vidina nudged him in the side, and Shaun nudged back.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Vidina laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Vidina started, "So I kind of have a present for you, but it's pretty lame, ya?" I giggled, already knowing what it was. "I'm going to be playing with the Aurochs for your birthday. Sorry I couldn't get you a better present, but I know you've always wanted to see me play blitzball on a team." I tried to act surprised, but Alisa and Taehyr were ruining it by giggling really loud. Vidina stared at them. "What's so funny?" I giggled as Vidina started to walk towards them.

Before he could get to them, I exclaimed, "They told me on the airship! Sorry! I already knew." Vidina stared at all of us dumbfounded. Shaun laughed and slapped Vidina on the shoulder.

"Anyways, it's a good idea, right Danaya? We've always asked him to play with us, but he always declined, ya?" Sainey noted as she stretched her arms. I nodded in agreement. All of us who weren't playing decided to head out to go to our seats. I gave Vidina a good luck kiss, and Sargent wolf-whistled. "Oh, shut it, Sarge! You know you'd do more to Iyana!" Sainey shouted with a cackle. Iyana and Sargent both turned red and looked away from each other.

I shouted, "Good luck, everyone!" Xanxus, Sargent, Iyana, Taehyr, Alisa, and I all went out of the locker rooms.

Xanxus said, "This is probably going to be one heck of a tournament." Everyone agreed. We passed the line up board on the way, and we noticed the Aurochs would play whoever was the winner of the other games.

"Okay, see you guys!" Alisa exclaimed as we both waved goodbye to the others and went our separate way to the special balcony seats. The two of us walked up a corridor and pushed open the doors. The sunlight blinded me, and the cheers and screams of the crowd deafened me. Mom and Dad smiled at Alisa and I as we came out. From where we sat, we could see everyone, and everyone could see us. I quickly spotted the whole group in the middle balcony section. The crowd quieted down as Mom cleared her throat, the sound resonating as she began to speak in the microphone.

Mom announced, "Danaya. Today, you turn eighteen years old. This is a special time in your life, and we know how much you love blitzball. Honey, I can't think of a perfect word to describe you because perfect is just not enough for you. You have been through so much, and I am grateful that you are who you are. Happy birthday, sweetie." Mom passed Dad the microphone, and the crowd cheered loud. I could feel tears squeezing out of my eyes as I took in the words Mom had said.

Dad began, "Danaya..." He chuckled. "You are a very special girl. I can't believe my little girl has already grown into a beautiful woman. Just remember that no matter what, you're still going to be one of daddy's little girls. I love you." The crowd went 'awww.' I took in a deep breath. *It's not like I'm going to die, Dad. Calm down.* I thought in my head as the microphone was passed to Alisa. Alisa grabbed my hand and made eye contact with me.

"Danaya." Alisa started. "You are the best sister I could ever have. Thank you for dealing with me all the time, and thank you for being there for me. I know that you're going to say it's just your job as a sister, but you do way more than you're supposed to. I hope you have a fun time today, sis. Thank you. I love you."Alisa and I gave each other big hugs as she passed me the mic with joyful eyes. I looked at the crowd and giggled.

I announced, "I can't think of anything to say but thank you. Thank you to Dad, Wakka, and Uncle Rhys for making this happen. Thank you to everyone who came here to not only celebrate my birthday, but to watch all these wonderful blitzball players play today. So without further delay...let the tournament begin!" With that said, everyone cheered and shouted all their team names. The blitzball sphere started to develop as cannons shot out water, forming a sphere.

The first four games went by quickly. The first game was between the Luca Goers and Ronso Fangs. Surprisingly, the Luca Goers won 3-2. The next game was with the Kilika Beasts and Al Bhed Psyches, in which the Al Bhed Psyches won 2-0. The third game was between the Guado Glories and the Luca Goers, where the Goers won 4-5. The fourth game was between the Goers and Al Bhed Psyches. The Luca Goers won that one 5-2. It was now the final game: Besaid Aurochs vs. Luca Goers. I tightened the grip on my knee as both teams entered the sphere. They met up in the middle to exchange handshakes. I grimaced as Shaun went in for the handshake, but Aron dodged the handshake and smirked. My grimace went away and was replaced with a smile as Vidina tried to look for me. When he saw me, he waved and I laughed. I waved back, and both teams swam to their positions.

The Goers didn't change their players nor positions in the past few years. Everyone got stronger and rougher. Ed was their center, Aron their Right Forward, Mylene their Left Forward, Gigi and Fifi their defense, and Jester their goalie. The Aurochs had Dean as Center, Shaun their Left Forward, Vidina their Right Forward, Bettina and Lauro on Defense, and Sainey as the Goalie. The ref swam to the middle with the blitzball, threw it up as the buzzer sounded, and swam away before he got trampled on. Dean and Ed both jumped for the ball, and unfortunately Ed got to it first. I grimaced and watched as Ed swam to the Aurochs' side. Ed threw a pass to Aron, only to have it intercepted by Shaun. Shaun wagged a finger at Ed and smirked as he swam to the halfpoint of the sphere and threw a long pass to Vidina, who was already waiting near the Goers' goal. Vidina caught the ball with ease and performed a Sphere Shot. The blitzball whizzed past Jester, and the buzzer sounded as the score was now 1-0! I stood up and cheered with Alisa happily. The ref came back and threw the ball up once again. Dean caught it this time, but once he caught it, he was immediately tackled by Shaun and Mylene. I gasped as the blitzball fell out of his hand and landed into Ed's hands. Ed threw a long pass over to Aron, who caught it and quickly swam to our goal.

Aron was tackled by Bettina, Vidina, and Lauro, but he still had the ball in his hands. Aron placed his hand on the side he was tackled on as he passed the ball to Mylene. Before she could be tackled by Bettina and Lauro, Mylene kicked the ball into the goal. Sainey was unable to catch it as the blitzball went left and right and then into the goal. The score changed to 1-1. I clutched my knee tightly as the ball was thrown up once again. Ed caught it, but he was quickly caught between Shaun, Vidina, and Dean. Shaun was the first to tackle him, but Ed stayed intact with the ball still in his hands. Vidina tackled him next and gained the ball. He rushed to the Goers' goal and performed a Venom Shot. The ball hit Gigi and Fifi, both of them poisoned in the process, and whizzed past Jester! I cheered as the score changed to 2-1! The ball was thrown up again, and Ed caught it only to be stopped by the buzzer, indicating it was halftime.

I was going to rush to the locker rooms, but Alisa grabbed my arm. "Wait, Naya! You can't go. Look!" Alisa pointed her head in the direction of the sphere. I turned my head and furrowed my eyebrows as the blitzball sphere was being lowered. On top of the sphere was a small circular stage perfectly centered. I gasped in amazement as my mother was standing on it with a mic in her hands. I looked back and forth between Dad and Alisa, but all they did was smile. Everyone quieted down as Mom placed the microphone up to her lips.

"It is halftime, and -chuckle- I haven't done this for three years. " Mom made eye contact with me as I held a weak smile. "Danaya, honey, you mean a lot to everyone. I know this is your favorite song of mine, so...enjoy it." My eyes widened as familiar music played. Tears welled up in my eyes. *1000 Words...* I remembered this song. My mom sang this song to Alisa and me throughout our entire childhood.

Mom sang, "I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me. Not that easily. I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening; you'll fight your battles far from me. Far too easily."

I mouthed the next words along as my mother sang. " 'Save your tears cause I'll come back' I could hear that you whispered as you walked out through door. But still I swore..." As Mom sang the rest of the song, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Goers and Aurochs swimming back into the sphere with energy surging through their veins.

"...Making all of the pain you feel seem far away. They'll hold you forever!" Suddenly, the music stopped. Everything was still. Screams erupted from the crowds, but they weren't screams of joy; they were screams of terror. I stared on in confusion as people began to rise from their seats and run in fear. It took me only seconds to realize what was going on. Fiends were everywhere. And by everywhere, I meant there were maybe thousands attacking innocent people. It was a nightmare. There wasn't enough time to think as I shoved Alisa into Dad's protective arms and ran out the corridor to get to the stands. I caught a glance of Mom as she ran off the stage probably to get her guns. I shrieked as I ran into someone, who turned out to be Vidina. His hair and outfit still damp from the water, he looked at me with fearful eyes. Without speaking a word, the two of us rushed to the stands, where people shoved past us to escape the fiends. In a split second, Vidina and I separated to go fight the monsters and cover more ground. I noticed everyone else was fighting on their own, so I scoured the area I could cover.

Three Chimera Brains surrounded what looked to be two little girls. I rushed to their aid and quickly placed them behind me as I started towards the three Chimeras. I powered up my sword and shouted, _**"Slice and Dice!"**_ Going back and forth, I sliced the three fiends as two of the Chimeras burst into pyreflies. When I turned back to get the other Chimera Brain, I stared in horror at the sight. One of the little girls was on the ground bleeding while the Chimera Brain was about to go for the other girl. Tears sprung out as I cast Thundaga on the Chimera Brain and sliced it up. The little girl who was alive ran crying to the girl on the ground. My hand went up to my mouth as I watched on in shock. The little girl was dead. Just when I was about to comfort them, I shrieked as five Killer Hounds pounced on the two girls and devoured them. I had no time to act as the girls' bodies were ripped in half. I felt sick. Sick and dizzy. I snapped out of it and got back into my game. Biting my lip, I turned around and encountered a Yellow Flan and Two Ochus. I quickly cast Watera on the flan and started attacking the two Ochus.

"_**Flame Tongue!" **_I shouted as I charged my sword with fire. My sword began growing flames as I struck one of the Ochus down. I continued to charge my sword with fire as I slashed and slashed both Ochus. One of the Ochus struck me as I fell back and clutched my injured leg. I hurriedly drank a Potion and got back up. Once I recovered, both Ochus cast Waterga on me. I screamed as I was sent back into the seats. I let out a groan as I struggled to get up from the seats. I grabbed my sword and hurried to fight the Ochus, but I found Taehyr already slicing them away with her two small scythes. Taehyr looked back at me and shot me a wink before fighting them off.

"You might want to help Alisa! She's struggling!" Taehyr shouted as she backflipped away from the Ochus to give her just enough time to point to her left. Without wasting a second, I ran over to my sister and found her surrounded by various monsters: two Dingos, one Coeurl, and one Sandragora. *How did these fiends even get here?* The Sandragora shot a huge seed to my sister, sending her falling to the ground. I glared at the fiend and cast Firaga on it, followed by three powerful swipes of my sword. I quickly defeated the Dingos, but the Coeurl had cast Death Blaster on me. I fell to the ground with beads of sweat forming on my forehead, and my legs were feeling very weak. My arms were too weak to pull out a Potion. I watched as my sister recovered from the Sandragora's attack and charged at the Coeurl full on with her sword.

Being the Guardian of Life, my sister has a very special sword like my Uncle Rhys does. The base of her sword starts off as a heart, and the tip of the sword ends with a sharp end. The sword pretty much looks like an outstretched heart. The sword is white and red. Alisa killed the Coeurl with one stab, and she pulled out her sword. Alisa hurried over to me and placed her hand over my head. She closed her eyes as her hand glowed white. Suddenly, I felt all better. I sighed in relief and thanked her as she helped me up. Alisa and I looked around and found Xanxus, Iyana, Taehyr, and Sargent being surrounded by fiends. Mom and Dad were working together as a team and so were Uncle Rhys and Auntie Rikku. Gippal, Paine, Baralai, and Nooj were all scattered throughout the arena fighting off as many fiends as they could. I couldn't find Vidina, so I began to panic. "Danaya! Over there!" Alisa shouted as she pointed somewhere. I followed her finger and found Vidina struggling against two Ogres and a Sand Worm, trying to protect three innocent kids.

"Don't worry, kids! Super Vidina is here to save the day!" Vidina shouted. Vidina cast Flare on the Sand Worm, but just as he did that, one of the Ogres struck him down. I gasped, but Vidina got back up as he stunned the Ogre by hitting it on top of its head with his staff. Vidina cast Firaga on the Sand Worm and flipped over one of the Ogres ready to attack him. Vidina smirked as he cast Firaga on all three fiends. He finished off the Sand Worm with another Flare. Destroying the Sand Worm, Vidina carried the three kids over to a safe corner in the stands. He turned to go deal with the Ogres, but one of the Ogres had already gained the upper hand by tackling Vidina to the ground and punching him over and over.

"Get off of him!" I shouted as I jumped on the Ogre, stabbed it on its head, and backflipped away from it. I cast Firaga on both Ogres and yelled as I charged at the second Ogre, the first Ogre already bursting into pyreflies. I sliced all its arms off and watched as the Ogre burst into pyreflies as well. I looked at Vidina and saw him lying on the ground. His forehead had a huge cut on it, and he was bleeding profusely on both arms.

Vidina shouted, "Dannie, behind you!" I whipped around and barely dodged an oncoming attack from another Ogre. This one was bigger than the average Ogre, and that meant it had an increasing chance of pummeling me into the ground. Using my sword, I pushed it away from Vidina and kicked it in the stomach. When I was about to slice it, a flying monkey wrench impaled the Ogre from behind his head and made it burst into pyreflies. Iyana smirked at me as her wrench flew back to her. I had no time to thank her or go back to Vidina because I was soon surrounded by five Dual Horns and three Evil Eyes. *What the hell? WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?* I shouted in my head.

*I don't know, Danaya. I just don't know. Danaya. There are too many for you to handle. Summon me.* Analise asked. I nodded my head and stepped back, getting closer to Vidina. With my sword in one hand, I outstretched both my hands and called out, "ANALISE!" In a flash, a beam of light struck down onto the stands and Analise appeared with her armor outfit and sword. Analise smiled. *It feels good to be out...* However, Analise's smile disappeared as she surveyed the chaos and damage going on. Analise looked at me for a signal, and I nodded. "Analise, Attack!" I ordered. In a flash, Analise struck down the fiends surrounding me and six Dingoes coming our way. Three Chimeras shot Lightning towards Analise, but her shield absorbed the magic as Analise counter-attacked with her sword, sending all three of them bursting into pyreflies. My eyes darted around to find anyone who needed help quickly. My eyes locked onto Sargent and Xanxus, whom were surrounded by fiends everywhere.

"Analise, _**Holy Stars!**_" I shouted. Analise knew where I wanted her to attack as she faced Xanxus and Sargent. Analise brought her sword down, and shining stars of light shot down towards all the fiends. Most of them vanished quickly in a burst of light while some of them stayed standing. Xanxus and Sargent sent thankful looks in our direction while Xanxus' gaze lingered on Analise. She smiled at him, but then she ran to Alisa's and Taehyr's rescue. I had to follow her, so I struck down the fiends in my path. I began to panic as all of the fiends began to overtake everyone. I saw my parents get overwhelmed from the amount of fiends surrounding them. My eyes went to Uncle Rhys, who was protecting Auntie Rikku from the many Malboros in their way. Wakka and Lulu were struggling with all the Bombs. Baralai was on the ground injured while Gippal and Nooj were defending him. "Analise!" I called, my mind already going to a panicked state. Analise paused her fighting and turned to me. I gave her a look, and she nodded. We both shouted,

"_**Lunar Gale!" **_


	3. Chaos and Destruction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. I only own my character, Danaya. The following OCs belong to the following people. Any of my plot similar to anyone else's is simply pure coincidence.**

**Alisa, Taehyr - Xedina Fairlady**

**Rhys - Teamplaya101**

**Analise - MemoriesoftheForgottenGuardian**

**Xanxus - Big K Studios**

**Iyana - Roseria Sylvester**

**Sargent - AcidRain14**

_**Okay, guys. Let me just start by saying that I am really, really, really SO SO SO sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a really long time. As you may or may not have known, I started sophomore year in high school. It might not seem too bad to most of you, but to me, it's really a lot. My sister started as a freshman and I have had to help her around A LOT. There were so many issues I had at the beginning of the school year, and now that I'm about two months in, I'm neck-deep into club activities (UNICEF and Key Club), Dance Practice, Homework, Projects, Important Tests (PSATs, etc.), and many more. It might not mean much to you guys when I say this, but I'm really busy right now. I'll TRY to post up another chapter, but for the month of October, I am BOOKED. XD Anyways, I'm rambling. Just enjoy this chapter and review please! :) Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Analise's sword and my sword were both pointed to the sky as we called out our special move. Small, comet-like balls of light flew down from the ground. They hit a lot of the fiends and killed them instantly. I watched as Uncle Rhys' was saved by one of the balls of light. Everything was silenced. I could only hear a ringing sound in my ear as Analise brought her sword down and swiped it all around her. Streaks of light wrapped themselves around most of the fiends that the comet balls missed. The streaks instantly crushed the fiends and burst them into pyreflies. As Analise did that, I shrieked very loudly as I cast Holy everywhere. The Holy attacks blinded everyone as I couldn't help but shield my eyes. Once I thought it was over, I slowly opened my eyes while panting quickly. I adjusted my eyes and looked around. The whole stadium was ruined. Stands were crushed, people were lying on the ground everywhere, and pyreflies flew everywhere. Just when we thought the worse was over, an Oversoul Behemoth King dropped down from below a few feet away from me and right in front of Analise and Alisa! It slashed Analise so quick that she flew back and burst into pyreflies. *ANALISE! Are you okay?* I asked.

*Yeah…I'm fine…* I could hear Analise struggle to say. The Behemoth King started advancing towards Alisa. "ALISA!" I shouted. The Behemoth King was huge; it was about ten times bigger than its usual size. It growled menacingly. The Behemoth King went to strike Alisa, but Uncle Rhys saved her just in time. I looked around to see Iyana, Mom, Sargent, Lulu, Vidina, Nooj, and Paine unconscious. I didn't have time to heal any of them because I needed to help everyone else with the Behemoth King. As I ran over to it, I noticed Xanxus struggling to get up to go help. I placed his arm around my shoulders and led him to a piece of debris to lie down on.

"What are you doing, Danaya? I –cough- I have to go help the others." Xanxus explained. I shook my head and looked at him. I handed him three X-Potions and hugged him.

"Please stay here and recover." I begged of him as I ran off to go help fight the Behemoth King. As I made my way over there, Baralai was knocked back by the Behemoth King. He landed a few feet behind me. I turned back to get him, but he shook his head.

"Go! Don't worry about me!" Baralai shouted. I nodded my head and hurried over to the others. I came just in time to see Uncle Rhys form a Fire Dragon. It's similar to Vidina's attack, but it's much more powerful.

Uncle Rhys shouted, "_**Fire Dragon: Blaze of a Thousand Suns!" **_I stumbled back as the fire dragon roared viciously and flew towards the Behemoth King. The Behemoth roared in agony, but it still stayed standing as it shook off the fire. Uncle Rhys' eyebrows furrowed as I watched him run towards the Behemoth King and strike it in its back. After that, Uncle Rhys immediately jumped up and pointed his sword at the Behemoth King, shooting huge fireballs at the Behemoth. Aunt Rikku smirked and followed up the attack by running up the tail of the Behemoth King, stabbing her twin scythes at the top of its backs, and dragging her scythes down until she reached the tail once again. Aunt Rikku jumped off and backed away as Alisa prepared her sword attack. Alisa jumped up and struck the Behemoth King on its left shoulder. She jumped off and gave Dad a chance to run full force at the Behemoth with his sword. To prevent the Behemoth from seeing, I quickly cast Blind on it.

"_**Nova Force!" **_Dad exclaimed as he unleashed lightning-fast attacks onto the Behemoth King. His sword formed a huge ball of energy, and Dad unleashed the ball onto the Behemoth King. While Dad was doing all this, Wakka was preparing his attack. Wakka smirked because when he threw his Fire-covered blitzball, it multiplied into fifty of them. Fifty blitzballs shot at the Behemoth King, and the original one bounced back over to Wakka. The Behemoth King didn't have any recovery time as Gippal, Taehyr, and I ran at it in full force. While Gippal was running, he shot continuously at the Behemoth, releasing different types of bullets. Taehyr and I ran together, but then split off as I took the left side and she took the right. I used the Behemoth as leverage and jumped up high into the sky. Taehyr did the same, and we exchanged quick glances at each other. We both nodded. *Be careful….* Analise told me.

"_**Holy Apostles!" **_Taehyr and I shouted as we both pointed our weapons towards the Behemoth King. Light came out from my sword and Taehyr's two small scythes as beams of light shot from the sky. Taehyr and I both landed on the ground successfully as the Behemoth King screeched in pain. Just when we thought everything was going to be fine, the ground began to rumble. I looked around at the others in panic.

"METEOR!" I shouted as everything suddenly turned slow-motion. A bright light blinded me, and everything turned white.

* * *

"Augh…" I groaned as I tried to move my body. It was so sore that I struggled to get up. I first moved my legs and bent them. I then moved my arms and placed my palms against the ground, trying to lift myself up. My head lifted as I surveyed the damage. There was debris everywhere, and everyone was on the ground. The blitzball sphere had broken, resulting in water everywhere. I blinked my eyes once…twice…and got up. I picked up my sword and found my skirt tattered in different places. I had bruises, scratches, and cuts everywhere. I tried to find the person closest to me, which happened to be Uncle Rhys. There was a silence as I stumbled over to him. Complete and utter silence. When I reached Uncle Rhys, he was already getting up and shaking the debris off him. "Uncle…Rhys…" I whispered as my legs buckled underneath me.

"Whoa there." Uncle Rhys exclaimed as he caught me and placed my arm around his shoulder. "Come on, let's go check on everyone else." He suggested. I helped him by trying to walk, but my legs felt like jelly. We found Taehyr, Alisa, and Iyana all in one place. Forgetting about my current pain, I ran to my cousins and sister. I looked back at Uncle Rhys and signaled for him to find the others. He nodded and left me to do what I needed to do. I lifted Alisa's head up and placed it on my lap.

"Alisa. Alisa, wake up." I whispered as I shook her urgently. Alisa groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She sat upright quickly and realized the situation in which we were in.

Alisa explained, "I got them. Go find the others." I kissed her forehead and made sure she was all right, before walking away from them. I found Sargent, Gippal, and Nooj. From afar, I could see Uncle Rhys helping Auntie Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka up. Gippal and Nooj were already waking up when I got there, so I healed them right away. My attention went to Sargent, whose leg was bleeding profusely. I quickly used my White Magic on him as much as I could. Thankfully, the bleeding stopped and all that was left was a scar.

"Thanks, Danaya." Sargent muttered as I helped him up. I silently nodded as we walked over to everyone slowly gathering up. I noticed a few people missing: Vidina, Mom, Dad, and Baralai.

"Hey, wait. Where's Vidina, Baralai, Mom, and Dad?" I asked the others, who were all injured and looked terrible.

"I'm…right…here…" Vidina coughed from afar. All of our heads turned to where the voice came from, and we found Vidina lying underneath a huge piece of debris.

I yelled, "VIDINA!" I ran over to him quickly and tried to get the debris off him. Sargent and Xanxus ran over to help me. With their help, I was able to pull Vidina out from underneath. I laid his head on my lap and cupped his cheeks. "Are you okay?" I whispered, making eye-contact with him. He looked towards his legs, and I followed his eyes. He then tried to turn my head around so I wouldn't see what happened, but it was too late. His left leg was gone. It was then that I also realized one of his eyes had a huge cut on it, so it stayed closed. Tears squeezed out of my eyes as I hugged him tightly. I tried to heal him as much as I could. Once I was done healing Vidina, someone gasped. Vidina's head and my head both shot up. I helped him walk to the others. Gippal took Vidina from me as I made my way over to Alisa, who was looking down at something.

While I made my way over to her, Taehyr stopped me. She placed her hands on both my shoulders and forbid me to go any further. "You can't!" Taehyr whispered fiercely with tears in her eyes as she looked away from me. Something in my heart began to collapse as I tried to push past her, scared of what had happened.

"Taehyr, let her go." Uncle Rhys commanded, though there was a very sad tone to his voice. Taehyr reluctantly let me go as I walked past her. Wakka, Lulu, Alisa, Nooj, and Auntie Rikku were hovering over three bodies. Once I made out who were those three bodies, I almost collapsed to the floor in despair. I shook my head, not believing a single thing. I ran over to them and tried to heal them.

"No…" I mumbled. Alisa followed me as she kneeled and tried to heal Mom, Dad, and Baralai. Nothing would work.

"Why aren't my powers working? W-why?" Alisa panicked. I looked at her in horror. Her powers always worked. I felt the pulses for all three of them, and I couldn't feel them at all.

"No No No!" I shouted. Tears were running down my cheeks as I used Curaga as much as I could, to the point where I felt like fainting. "NO!" I shrieked. "M-mom…D-dad…Baralai. No. No, please! PLEASE!" I begged as I shook their bodies. "Please…" my voice got softer. I looked up at everyone else, but they were all either looking down or away with hurt faces. "Mom…Dad…Baralai…" I whispered. "Mom…Dad…" I whimpered.

Nooj mumbled, "You have to send them." We all looked at him in surprise and confusion. "You can summon Analise, who's an aeon, right? You have the powers to send people. You…you must send all of them." I looked on in horror. *Sending people? I …I don't have the strength to do that. I can't…I can't make all these people disappear..*

Auntie Rikku rejected the idea immediately and said, "There's too many people for this…" I could feel Analise's nod as I stood up and made my hands into fists.

"I'll do it." I declared. "Please…please watch over them." Everyone knew I meant Mom, Dad, and Baralai. I walked off to the nearest group of people that were killed. I haven't felt this before. I couldn't speak; I could only cry as I use my sword as a staff. I had no idea how to perform a Sending, but I had Analise help me lead my body. This was a dance of sorrow. My body twisted and twirled as my arms and hands moved. I spun my sword and lightly jumped on my feet. I could see and hear the people slowly turning into pyreflies and going away to the Farplane.

I had performed the Sending for about twenty more times until I came back to my parents and Baralai. I didn't start the Sending yet, but instead, I stared lifelessly at the three bodies lying on the ground in a line.

"_Baralai! Can you give me a piggyback?" my six-year-old self asked Baralai. Both Baralai and Paine chuckled at me._

"_Of course, Danaya. Come here." Baralai replied as he bent down. _

"_YAY YAY YAY!" I shrieked as I jumped onto his back. Baralai went 'oof' as he stood up and ran around with me. I laughed and shrieked in joy as he ran super fast._

My eyes switched over to my parents. My silent cries turned into whimpers as my lips quivered.

"_Oh wow, Mom! Dad! Oh Spira, thank you!" I exclaimed as Dad handed me my sword for my tenth birthday. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I continuously shouted as I alternated between kissing Mom and Dad on their cheeks. Alisa was smiling with a gap in between her teeth as I gave her a huge kiss on the cheek and hugged her tightly._

_Mom giggled, "You're welcome, sweetie. Be careful with it now." Whereas Mom was cautious with the sword, Dad slapped me on the back._

"_All right, sweetie! Time to kick some ass...Uh…butt with that sword! Let's go!" Dad boomed as he grabbed my free hand and dragged me out of the hut. _

"_Train her first!" Mom called out worriedly. Alisa giggled happily._

I didn't realize Alisa hugging me for comfort, her head buried in my arms. I didn't do anything but grasp her tightly as we both mourned for our parents. "It's okay…" I whispered, trying to be the big sister I was supposed to be. *I need to be strong…for Alisa…* Everyone was in tears as we mourned over the loss of my parents and Baralai. Surprisingly, Paine came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

She muttered, "Send them." My hand gripped my sword so tightly that my knuckles turned white. Both of my arms and hands were shaking a lot. Alisa and I kneeled down to our parents and gave them both kisses. Taehyr took Alisa's hand and led her a little distance away from me. Uncle Rhys and Auntie Rikku placed their hands on my shoulders as well. Everyone stared at me, trying to give me strength to do it. At a painfully slow speed, I lifted up my sword up and over my head. I shook my head and shut my eyes tight, not wanting to have this really happen. *This isn't real. None of this is happening.* I felt my body twirl and spin. I felt my arms and hands move my sword. I could hear the pyreflies begin to form.

"I love you, Mom. Dad. Baralai." I whispered as I opened my eyes and finished the Sending. I watched as the pyreflies flew up and above. In the dim sky, I could see my parents' and Baralai's faces smiling above. My tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks as I watched the pyreflies slowly disappear. I heard my sword clatter to the ground as I dropped it. They were gone. It was over. Everything was over for me. I glanced at everyone's faces, and they were all filled with despair. Even on the emotionless faces, there was a hint of sadness in their eyes. I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes, the tears rushing out.


End file.
